


On Declarations

by hedgehogthewriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, takes place between s3 and s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogthewriter/pseuds/hedgehogthewriter
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr. Bellamy and Clarke are preparing for war, and don't expect to survive, so they finally admit their feelings for each other. But after the battle, they're not sure what to say to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot more feelsy and emotional than I normally write... I hope you guys like it!

Bellamy Blake had always understood the importance of words. He’d always understood how written words in literature or history could evoke such memories and emotions in people. And that those memories and emotions would be different for each person who came upon those written words. He understood the importance of a few words spoken to a crowd, to elicit confidence amongst an army, or passion for a cause amongst rebels. He understood the importance of few words whispered upon a breath to a loved one. How even three words could express one’s deepest thoughts and desires.

So he usually made sure everything he said was meaningful, and of the utmost truth.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke stood on the edge of Arkadia, watching over as the masses assembled for war. After the news of the impending nuclear radiation, the Ice Nation, led by Roan, had decided that they had a higher chance of survival if the Sky People weren’t threatening their resources, and had started marching toward Arkadia to attack. Bellamy and Clarke were only given warning by Raven, who had set up security cameras in varying distances around Arkadia.

After Clarke had taken the chip to take down A.L.I.E., she had announced that remaining nuclear radiation would begin to spread from the power plants all over the Earth. Within six months, the Earth would be uninhabitable. Or so A.L.I.E. said. This had caused a widespread panic amongst the people on Earth, both Sky People and Grounders. Nobody knew whether the Grounders would be immune to this new wave of radiation, but it was widely believed that no one would be safe.

Clarke had already given a speech to the people of Arkadia to motivate them for the battle ahead, and Bellamy had always admired her ability to speak to people. He liked to think he was also good at giving motivational speeches, but there were times when he found it hard to find the right words to say. Clarke didn’t seem to have that problem. Ever.

It seemed that everyone was heading out of Arkadia, and it was just about time for Bellamy and Clarke to make their way to the end of the militia where they would be stationed. Bellamy started to walk toward the vehicle they would be riding in, when Clarke called his name.

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, who seemed to be nervous and fidgety all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Clarke took a deep breath. “You know the chances of us surviving this battle are slim,” she started quietly.

Bellamy sighed. “I know. But we have no other choice.”

Clarke nodded. “And even if we do survive the battle, we probably won’t survive the radiation that’s coming.”

“Clarke—”

“I just need to say something. Before all this. Just in case this is the only chance.”

Bellamy just stood there. He couldn’t stand the look of agony on Clarke’s face. He wished there was something he could do about it, but there was no way he’d be able to convince her to stay back from the battle, and then he had no idea how to protect her from the radiation. But he still had time to think about that. He would find a way to protect her.

“Bellamy, I—I love you,” Clarke’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I have for a while now; I just didn’t realize it until my mother threatened to kill you while she was under the chip’s influence.”

Bellamy was shocked. That was the farthest from anything he could’ve imagined that Clarke would say. But he could see the truth of her words in her eyes.

A declaration of love was the most powerful kind of declaration. It was a revelation of a person’s deepest secrets and feelings, exposing them to another person. Bellamy understood the power these few words held, and the power and importance that Clarke was yielding to him.

“Clarke—” he started, before Clarke cut him off.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I just needed you to know, before…”

Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hands with his own, before she could walk away from him.

“I love you, too. I just haven’t said anything because I’ve wanted to give you time. I know how you felt after Lexa died, and everything’s been so crazy, I didn’t think it was the right time. There was never a right time, but I guess now is as good a time as any.”

Clarke smiled softly, and that smile melted Bellamy’s insides. Then her expression soured. “It’s too bad we’re going to die now.”

Bellamy shook his head and lifted Clarke’s chin with his hand. “We are not going to die. I promise you.”

Clarke nodded, then turned to walk over to their vehicle.

* * *

The battle itself was a bit of a blur for Bellamy. He didn’t spend all that much time fighting. Instead, he and Clarke worked to make their way to Roan to try to convince him that fighting them wasn’t the best way to try to survive the radiation. Instead, they should be working together to build some kind of safe structure to protect them all.

It took a lot of convincing, but as Bellamy had already noted, Clarke was very good with words, and managed to convince Roan to call off his troops.

The Sky People, or at least those who had survived the battle, made their way back to Arkadia.

Bellamy and Clarke hadn’t talked about their conversation before the battle, and Bellamy wondered if he should say something to Clarke, or just let her be. Maybe she’d just said it in the adrenaline before a battle, maybe she didn’t really feel that way. And he certainly didn’t want to pressure her in any way. No, he would wait for her to approach him about it.

Days passed and Bellamy had seen very little of Clarke. They passed occasionally around Arkadia, but never spoke more than a few insignificant words. Finally, Bellamy couldn’t take it any longer, and decided to say something to Clarke.

They were walking in opposite directions down a hall, and it seemed to Bellamy as though Clarke were going to just walk right past him again, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

“Listen, Clarke. I, uh… wanted to talk to you about what you said before the battle a few days ago.”

Clarke looked up at him with an unreadable expression, but said nothing.

Bellamy sighed. “I just wanted to say that I’m not going to hold you to anything you said that day. I know we all thought we were going to die, and if there were any time to admit to anything, that seemed to be the time to do it. But if you didn’t really mean it… I mean… It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you saying you didn’t mean what you said that day?”

Bellamy shook his head in surprise. “What? No! I mean, I meant it with all my heart. I just wanted to tell you that if you didn’t really mean what you said, I’m not going to pressure you about any of it. I just figured since you haven’t really talked to me since that day, that you…”

“What? Don’t love you? I’m sorry. I haven’t talked to you because I didn’t know what to say. I thought maybe you didn’t really mean what you said. Especially since I’m the one who said it to you completely out of the blue. I thought maybe you were just trying to make me feel better that day. Let me pretend you loved me so I would be more motivated that day.”

Bellamy took Clarke’s head in his hands. “I don’t say anything I don’t truly and completely mean.”

Clarke squinted her eyes. “Well, what about that time you—”  
Bellamy didn’t let her finish accusing him of whatever she was about to accuse him of. Instead he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, he smiled and said, “Well, if nothing else I meant what I said that day.”

Clarke smiled back. “Good. Because I meant it, too. I love you, Bellamy.”

“I love you, too.” And there was nothing more honest or true that he could have said.


End file.
